


The Repeated Image of the Lover Destroyed

by endlesslymissed



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Content, these two love each other but it's just not working
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslymissed/pseuds/endlesslymissed
Summary: Na podstawie wiersza Richarda Sikena - A Primer for the Small Weird Loves
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Repeated Image of the Lover Destroyed

I

_and you are ready to die in this swimming pool_

_because you wanted to touch his hands and lips and this means_

_your life is over anyway_

Wskoczyłem do basenu w nadziei, że woda wymyje ze mnie te myśli. Chciałem być czystą, niezapisaną kartą, wzorem dla zapalonych empirystów, o których uczyli mnie w szkole. Wiedziałem jednak, że gdy tylko wynurzę się na powierzchnię i na ciebie spojrzę, w mojej głowie ponownie zapisane zostaną myśli, których nie chciałem.

\- Theo! – krzyknąłeś, gdy zbyt długo pozostawałem pod wodą.

Wskoczyłeś do basenu i wyciągnąłeś mnie na powierzchnię.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?

Wygrzebaliśmy się na brzeg basenu. Kaszlałem głośno. Wypita wódka sprawiała, że kręciło mi się w głowie. Byłem bliski zarzygania wszystkiego dookoła.

\- Tonąłem, nie było widać?

\- Jesteś debilem, Potter.

Nic nie powiedziałem, tylko dałem zaciągnąć się do domu. Zdjęliśmy przemoczone ubrania i położyliśmy się do łóżka. Ciągle nie mogłem na ciebie spojrzeć.

Objąłeś mnie w pasie, czułem twój oddech na karku. Alkohol, pot, chlorowana woda.

Popczik poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Nie rób tego więcej – powiedziałeś cicho.

Moje życie kończyło się wiele razy. Gdy ja i Andy byliśmy nękani w szkole. Gdy Tom Cable zaczął udawać, że mnie nie zna. Gdy tata wracał pijany do domu i widziałem jak mama zmuszona jest żyć z mężczyzną, którym gardzi. Gdy zginęła w muzeum. Gdy zabrałem _Szczygła_. Gdy pocałowałem Pippę. Gdy musiałem opuścić Nowy Jork. Mój pobyt na Ziemi przypominał serię uczuć i wydarzeń, które wydawały się moimi własnymi końcami świata. Ale z jakiegoś powodu ciągle tu byłem. Każdy koniec okazywał się tym końcem nie być, w każdym razie nie ostatecznie. Wybuchy, które wyrzucały mnie do innego pomieszczenia zamiast zabijać.

Kiedy nie chciałem cię od siebie odsunąć, kiedy w myślach przyznałem, iż chcę, żebyś był blisko, wiedziałem, że moje życie w jakimś sensie ponownie się skończyło.

II

_A dark-haired man in a rented bungalow is licking the whisky from the back of your wrist._

_He feels nothing._

_After everything that was going to happen has happened_

_you ask only for the cab fare home_

_and realize you should have asked for more_

_because he couldn’t care less, either way._

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą u niego zauważyłem, był rosyjski akcent.

Usiadł obok mnie przy barze. Zapytał czy lubię whisky. Ty byś nie pytał, po prostu zamówiłbyś butelkę wódki. I tak nigdy nie chodziło o rodzaj pitego alkoholu. Pijąc na umór, do nieprzytomności, do momentu, kiedy nie wiedziałem, czy gwiazdy przed moimi oczami rzeczywiście ozdabiały niebo nad Vegas, czy były tylko wytworem mojej pijackiej wyobraźni, i tak nigdy nie czułem smaku alkoholu, nie naprawdę. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, jaki trunek wlewałem w siebie dopiero, gdy ty zostawiałeś ten smak na moich ustach.

Odwróciłem się w jego stronę – czarujący uśmiech i szpanerski zegarek. Przyjrzał mi się uważnie; widziałem, że z satysfakcją odnotowuje, iż moje ubranie jest równie drogie co jego. Zlustrowałem go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, po czym kiwnąłem subtelnie głową. Zamówił whisky dla nas obu. Nie miałem siły na uśmiech, ale moje oczy wykazywały zainteresowanie.

Powiedział, że przyleciał do Nowego Jorku tylko na kilka dni z powodu interesów. Zastanawiałem się, czy te „interesy” były równie nielegalne co te, którymi zajmowałeś się ty. Był uprzejmy i zdawał się angażować w tę nic nieznaczącą wymianę zdań. Nie rozumiałem po co ten wysiłek, skoro obaj wiedzieliśmy dlaczego w ogóle poświęcamy sobie uwagę.

Otumaniałem się zamawianym przez niego co chwila whisky. Dzwoniło mi w uszach. Wciągnięta wcześniej kokaina powoli przestawała działać. Światła w barze traciły swój blask, miałem wrażenie, że było coraz ciemniej.

Gdy zobaczył, że miałem już dość, nachylił się ku mnie i podał nazwę hotelu, w którym chwilowo mieszkał – jeden z droższych w Nowym Jorku.

Miał czarne włosy i rosyjski akcent. To wystarczyło.

Do hotelu pojechaliśmy taksówką. Nie miał swojego kierowcy jak ty. Światła miasta przesuwały się po jego twarzy w zwolnionym tempie. Radio samochodowe grało cicho. Przez myśl przeszło mi, czy taksówkarz wie, co robimy i po co jedziemy do hotelu.

\- Jak masz na imię? – położył dłoń na moim udzie.

\- Theo.

\- Theo – powtórzył za mną. Moje imię brzmiało dźwięcznie w akompaniamencie rosyjskiego akcentu. Prawie, jak gdybyś ty je wypowiadał. Prawie.

Nigdy bym się do tego nie przyznał, ale chciałem, żebyś używał mojego prawdziwego imienia częściej. Puste życzenie; nie wiedziałem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek się zobaczymy.

Bałem się zapytać o jego imię. Bałem się, że będzie takie samo jak twoje. Milczałem całą drogę do hotelu.

Zapalił tylko lampkę przy łóżku. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny – w pełnym świetle wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Nalał mi whisky, niechcąco ochlapując moją dłoń. Wypiłem jednym haustem, po czym on zabrał mi szklankę i postawił na stoliku obok. Chwycił mnie za rękę i językiem gonił kroplę whisky, która płynęła po mojej dłoni, a potem nadgarstku. Spojrzał na mnie jak wygłodniałe zwierzę. Miał ciemne oczy, jak ty.

Zapytałem go czy ma coś mocniejszego. Zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie skomentował mojej szczeniackiej obcesowości, tylko sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki po niewielką foliową torebkę z białym proszkiem. Przygotowany na wszystko, jak ty.

Nie był jednak tak głośny i bezpośredni jak ty. W milczeniu wysypał kokainę na szklany stolik i ułożył dwie schludne kreski. Nawet po zażyciu narkotyku pozostawał powściągliwy. Był w nim dziwny rodzaj chłodu, który kojarzył mi się z Kitsey. Gdybyś był na jego miejscu, rzuciłbyś na pewno jakiś złośliwy komentarz, śmiałbyś się nie wiedząc z czego.

Gdy zaczął mnie rozbierać, pomyślałem, że zrobiłbyś to inaczej, choć nie wiedziałem tego z doświadczenia. Znałem tylko noce z Vegas, których i tak dobrze nie pamiętałem i ten jeden wieczór w Nowym Jorku, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy po latach. Toaleta w barze, ty na kolanach, moje dłonie w twoich włosach. Twoje usta na mojej szyi.

Przypominał mi ciebie, mimo że był zupełnie inny. To jednak nie przeszkadzało mi w wyobrażaniu sobie, że jego dłonie to twoje dłonie; to ciało to twoje ciało.

Doszedłem z twoim imieniem na moich ustach, on jednak nie zdawał się tym przejąć. Czułem, jak wszechogarniający chłód zaczął rozrywać mnie od środka.

III

_The man on top of you is teaching you how to hate, see you_

_as a piece of real estate,_

_just another fallow field lying_

_underneath him_

_like a sacrifice._

Tym razem było inaczej. Ten mężczyzna był bezczelny i jasno dawał mi do zrozumienia, czego chciał. Patrzył na mnie niemalże jak na rzecz. Coś w jego władczym spojrzeniu sprawiło, że chciałem mu się oddać.

Byłem porządnie naćpany, ogłuszany przez muzykę i oślepiany przez światła. Chciałem wymazać wspomnienia z Antwerpii chociaż na chwilę. Torturowałem się nimi niemal każdego dnia, nie potrafiłem przestać. Zdawało się jednak, że nawet bombardowanie moich zmysłów nie mogło tego zmienić.

Widział jak kupowałem pigułki na tyłach klubu. Zapytał, czy chciałbym się zabawić. Gdy go zobaczyłem, gdy podszedł do mnie z tak oczywistą intencją wymalowaną na twarzy, pomyślałem, że właśnie to była moja ostateczność i jedyny sposób by wreszcie zapomnieć.

Obskurny motel, linoleum w kolorze przypominającym wymiociny, odgłos odpinanego paska. Nie byłem nawet pewny, czy tego chciałem. Obrócił mnie, oparł o blat i wszedł we mnie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Miałem wrażenie, że opuściłem swoje ciało, że nie należało ono już do mnie.

Powiedział, że nie powinienem być taki spięty. Uklęknął przede mną. Trzymałem się brudnego blatu, moje knykcie były białe. Nie dotykałem go, nie wplatałem palców w jego włosy, tak jak robiłem to z tobą.

Nad ranem niezauważony wróciłem do domu. Hobie spał, na moje szczęście. Nie chciałem, żeby widział mnie w takim stanie. Ciągnął się za mną zapach seksu, potu i zgnilizny tego obrzydliwego motelu. Czułem się brudny, musiałem zmyć z siebie dotyk tego mężczyzny.

Dłuższe pozostawanie świadomym nie miało sensu. Wziąłem sporą dawkę ketaminy i czekałem aż opuszczę swoje ciało.

Niekończące się wizje. Mój umysł wędrował z jednego punktu do drugiego. Nie zdziwiłem się, gdy zaprowadził mnie do ciebie. Kolejna apokalipsa. Nie wiedziałem co było gorsze – to, że cały czas cię chciałem, czy to, że oddawałem się innym. Dwa uczucia, zupełnie inne; tylko chorobliwa nienawiść do samego siebie pozostawała zawsze ta sama.

IV

_You wanted to think of yourself as someone who did these kinds of things._

_You wanted to be in love_

_and he happened to get in the way._

Cztery miesiące po mojej wizycie w Antwerpii dostałem od ciebie smsa.

Nogi uginały się pode mną, winda jechała stanowczo za wolno, a korytarz prowadzący do pokoju 723 był zdecydowanie zbyt długi.

Zapukałem drżącą dłonią. Jakaś część mnie miała wrażenie, że cię nie zastanę, że ten sms mi się przyśnił. Czasem zdawało mi się, że w ogóle nie istniałeś.

Ale byłeś prawdziwy. Twój śmiech był prawdziwy. Wódka i narkotyki, które miałeś przy sobie też były prawdziwe.

Wiedziałem, że nie bez powodu zaprosiłeś mnie do hotelu. Patrzyłem na ciebie i chciałem, żebyś mnie zrujnował. Chciałem oddać ci swoje ciało i już nigdy go nie odzyskać. Chciałem oddać ci swoje ciało, żeby już nigdy nie musieć oddawać go innym mężczyznom.

\- Dałem wypieprzyć się facetowi, który przypominał mi ciebie. Sam nie wiedziałem czego chciałem, ale nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tobie, o tym jak zająłeś się mną w tym obskurnym kiblu na tyłach baru pierwszej nocy, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Nowym Jorku.

Widziałem jak z każdą chwilą twój oddech stawał się coraz bardziej płytki. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś nagle zgubił zdolność rozumienia słów.

\- To był jakiś Rosjanin, bogaty sukinsyn, który szukał w barze okazji. Pieprzył mnie, ale przed oczami miałem ciebie.

\- Theo…

Właśnie to chciałem od ciebie usłyszeć – moje imię. Wydawało się to swego rodzaju samolubnym okrucieństwem, ale nie potrafiłem sobie darować. Rozpadałeś się, tak jak ja się rozpadałem. Pragnąłem, żebyś mnie zrujnował, ale to miała być transakcja wiązana. Chciałem, żebyśmy byli w tej kwestii zgodni. Nie mógłbym znieść myśli, że tylko ty łamałeś mi serce i sprawiałeś, że chciałem rozerwać się na strzępy lub żeby robili to za mnie inni ludzie.

Nie tak rozumiałem miłość; to z pewnością nie była miłość. Miłość nie zrzucała z dziesiątego piętra z chorą satysfakcją. Tak się czułem za każdym razem, kiedy o tobie pomyślałem lub kiedy cię widywałem. Jakby ktoś pogruchotał mi wszystkie kości.

Nie mogłem przestać cię chcieć. Kiedy pozostawałeś wspomnieniem naszego życia w Vegas, niekiedy niemalże chimerycznym, w miarę upływu czasu było mi prościej oddzielić się od ciebie. Tęsknota bolała, ale nie materializowała się; była jak fantomowy ból. Od naszego ponownego spotkania straciłem jednak kontrolę. Pragnienie, żeby być blisko, przybierało realne kształty; nieproszony gość, który fascynuje, a którego jednocześnie się obawiałem.

Podszedłeś do mnie i położyłeś swoje dłonie na moich policzkach. W twoim spojrzeniu i dotyku było coś, czego wcześniej nie doświadczyłem. Powiedziałeś, że też o mnie myślałeś. Chciałem być twoim koszmarem, więc cię pocałowałem.

Wszystko co robiliśmy tej nocy, kwalifikowałem w myślach jako piękne i ze wszech miar zakazane. Traktowałeś mnie z oddaniem tak intensywnym, aż wydawało mi się ono obsceniczne. Chciałem, żeby twoje dłonie znalazły się pod moją skórą.

Zasnęliśmy objęci. Obudziłem się nad ranem, ty spałeś twardym snem. Odgarnąłem dłonią włosy z twojego czoła. Poczułem ucisk w klatce piersiowej i byłem pewny, że ból i tęsknota zmaterializowały się. Objawienie, którego nie chciałem.

Pospiesznie ubrałem się i opuściłem hotel. Nie byłbym w stanie żegnać się z tobą.

Tego ranka stałem pod prysznicem niemiłosiernie długo. Próbowałem zmyć z siebie twój zapach, twoją obecność. Dowody tego, co się stało były jednak nieusuwalne – zadrapania na moich plecach, ślady po pocałunkach na szyi i klatce piersiowej. Niepodważalna zbrodnia – oddałem ci swoje ciało.

Pobożne życzenie by zapomnieć, że nigdy niczego bardziej nie chciałem.

V

_You are feeling things he’s no longer in touch with._

_Things happen all the time, things happen every minute_

_that have nothing to do with us._

Był miły, zupełnie inny od tych wszystkich mężczyzn, których spotykałem w obskurnych klubach Nowego Jorku. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem. W sklepie wypadł mi portfel; on podążył za mną, żeby mi go oddać. Kiedy powiedział mi komplement i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, pomyślałem, że tym razem to on mógłby pomóc mi rozerwać się na strzępy.

Był twoim przeciwieństwem. Trochę nieśmiały, jasnowłosy, bardziej książę z północy niż rosyjski wampir. Bycie z kimś zupełnie innym od ciebie wydawało mi się najlepszym pomysłem, dziwnym rozwiązaniem wszystkich moich problemów.

Zaprosiłem go na drinka, niby w podziękowaniu za uczciwe oddanie mi portfela. Miałem nadzieję, że nasze intencje wobec siebie były zbieżne. Był w jakimś sensie czarujący. Normalny. Elokwentny i szczerze zainteresowany moją osobą. Pomyślałem, że mógłby mi się spodobać, mimo że nie był tobą. Gdy zaproponowałem, żebyśmy udali się do jego mieszkania, zdawał się wykazywać lekkie zaskoczenie. Nie przejmowałem się swoją bezwstydną bezpośredniością – alkohol zadbał o to, bym skutecznie lekceważył wszelkie ograniczenia.

Był zaskoczony, ale nie chciał mi odmówić. Podobałem mu się, widziałem to. Wydawało się, że i jemu alkohol dodał odwagi, choć był tylko lekko wstawiony. Gdy ja bez skrupułów zamawiałem drinki w zbyt szybkim tempie, zupełnie nieodpowiednim na przypadkowym spotkaniu z nieznajomym, on się powstrzymywał, jakby chciał być pewny, że zachowa się właściwie. Przypominał w tym mnie na wszelkich spotkaniach z Barbourami i niepotrzebnie oficjalnych imprezach z bogatymi przyjaciółmi Kitsey.

Jego mieszkanie było skromne, ale eleganckie. Miał lepszy gust do urządzania wnętrz niż do mężczyzn, pomyślałem z goryczą.

Swoim zachowaniem wychodził poza schemat, którego w takich sytuacjach się spodziewałem i który znałem z doświadczenia. Nie miał bogato wyposażonego barku, nie proponował mi alkoholu. Żadnej wódki, żadnych prochów. Zaproponował mi kawę, a ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Zaczerwienił się, ale zawtórował mi, kiwając głową i rozumiejąc skąd wzięło się moje rozbawienie.

 _Ach, to nie tak się robi, wybacz_ , powiedział.

Do końca nie wiedziałem, czy nie tak się to robi. Odurzenie, wstyd, dziwna złość i przyjemność połączona z agresją były wszystkim, co znałem. Przemilczałem to jednak.

Był inny. Nie tak władczy i zimny jak poprzedni mężczyźni. Był inny niż ty. Nie tak wygłodniały, nie tak ostateczny. Nie dotykał mnie jakby zaraz miała rozpocząć się apokalipsa, jakbyśmy się rozpadali. Tęskniłem jednak za tym, za twoją obecnością.

Zostałem na noc. Nie wyszedłem, gdy on jeszcze spał, tak jak to uczyniłem będąc z tobą. Ironiczne i w pewien sposób tragicznie okrutne z mojej strony, prawda?

Spojrzałem na niego. Co za strata, pomyślałem. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto chciał po kilku dniach zadzwonić by umówić się na następne spotkanie. Gdybym był kimś innym, gdybym nie nienawidził siebie, tego ciała, ciebie, mógłbym być tym, który zostawi swój numer. Tej myśli też nie mogłem znieść.

Co teraz robiłeś? Z kim byłeś w łóżku? Czy pomyślałeś o mnie choć raz? Wschodziło słońce, a obok mnie leżał mężczyzna, który nie był tobą. Przerażało mnie to, że nie byłeś częścią mojej rzeczywistości.

VI

_and you want it dirty._

_And no one can never figure out what you want,_

_and you won’t tell them,_

_and you realize the one person in the world who loves you_

_isn’t the one you thought it would be,_

_and you don’t trust him to love you in a way_

_you would enjoy._

Pewnego dnia ponownie przysłałeś mi smsa. Wieczorem miałeś być w barze na Manhattanie, w tym samym, w którym spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy po dziesięciu latach.

Nie było nikogo poza barmanem, który zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem pełnym niechęci.

\- Dzisiaj zamknięte.

\- Spokojnie, on przyszedł do mnie.

Objąłeś mnie w pasie. Miałem wrażenie, że nasz powitalny uścisk trwał zbyt długo. Zastanawiałem się, czy barman to zauważył.

\- Potter, jak dobrze znowu cię widzieć. – położyłeś dłoń na moim policzku.

Piliśmy wódkę, jedliśmy, rozmawialiśmy. Lekkość i pijackie rozbawienie. Przyglądałeś mi się uważnie, a w twoich oczach dostrzegałem głód. Gdy wstałem, by udać się do łazienki, ty podążyłeś za mną. Złapałeś mnie za włosy i zacząłeś całować. Gdy moje dłonie znalazły się pod twoją koszulą i zostawiłem ślad w okolicach twojego obojczyka, westchnąłeś z błogim zadowoleniem.

\- Czekaj. – odsunąłeś mnie od siebie. – Mam coś dla nas.

Pomachałeś mi przed oczami foliowym woreczkiem z dwoma tabletkami. Uśmiechałeś się zawadiacko.

\- Co to?

\- MDMA. Czysta.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Chryste, Boris. Kim my jesteśmy, szesnastolatkami na dyskotece?

\- Pomyślałem, że wyjątkowo można zrobić coś innego niż wciągać kokę. Słyszałem, że ecstasy wzmaga pewnie doznania – uniosłeś brwi w porozumiewawczym geście.

\- Nie próbowałeś nigdy?

\- Nah, jakoś nie było okazji. A ty, Potter?

\- Kiedyś, tylko raz. Na studiach. Było okej.

Ecstasy było niezwykle przyjemne, ale dla ludzi, którzy chcieli odczuwać rzeczywistość. Ja potrzebowałem narkotyków, żeby się na tą rzeczywistość znieczulić. Jednak gdy miałem ciebie przed sobą, oddającego mi się w całości, pomyślałem, że tym razem mogłem pozwolić sobie na zintensyfikowany kontakt z otoczeniem. Chciałem czuć cię bardziej, jeśli było to możliwe.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz brać. Pozwól, że ja się poczęstuję.

Zabrałem ci woreczek z ręki i wziąłem jedną tabletkę. Nic nowego; nic, czego nie robiłbym już wcześniej.

\- Nie, nie, ne tak. Czekaj.

Położyłeś tabletkę na swoim języku i pocałowałeś mnie. Gorzki smak MDMA w gardle. Z twoją porcją zrobiliśmy to samo.

Nie musieliśmy długo czekać na efekty. Muzykę dochodzącą z baru zacząłem słyszeć wyraźniej, a twój dotyk niemal parzył. Choć raz rzeczywistość, mimo że mocno zakrzywiona, wydawała się znośna, a nawet pożądana.

\- I co, podoba ci się? – przestałem cię całować i odsunąłem się nieco, by ci się przyjrzeć.

\- A o co pytasz? O ciebie, czy ecstasy?

\- O jedno i drugie.

Włożyłem dłoń w twoje spodnie. Jęknąłeś i z powrotem przyciągnąłeś mnie do siebie.

\- Molly może i jest świetna, ale ty jesteś jeszcze lepszy.

W tamtym momencie wiele bym oddał, żebyśmy byli w pokoju hotelowym, a nie w toalecie w barze. Chciałem cię rozebrać, rzucić na łóżko, czuć bez ograniczeń. Ale to musieliśmy zostawić na później.

\- Ach, Theo, ty tak khorosh, ya khochu videt' tebya na kolenyakh, pozhaluysta.

Zrozumiałem, co mi powiedziałeś. Od razu zastosowałem się do twojej prośby. Chciałem to zrobić już od dawna.

Za dużo, ale nie wystarczająco. Mieszające mi w głowie ecstasy, ty, twój zapach, twój głos, _Theo, Theo, Theo_ , moje imię w twoich ustach.

Chwyciłeś mnie za ramiona i podniosłeś do pozycji stojącej. Położyłeś dłoń na moim policzku, kierując moje spojrzenie prosto na ciebie.

\- Kogda-nibud' ty ub'yesh' menya, Theo.

Uśmiechnąłeś się, ale dostrzegłem jakąś dziwną melancholię, Nie rozumiałem, co powiedziałeś i bałem się zapytać. Więc cię pocałowałem – kolejna niema wiadomość: _to nic, że wszystko jest nie tak, proszę, ofiarowuję ci swoje ciało, tylko tyle jestem w stanie zrobić w całym tym bałaganie_.

Po kilku intensywnych godzinach, gdy zaczęliśmy zbierać się do wyjścia, natknęliśmy się na twoich ludzi. Jurij, Myriam, Shirley i jeszcze jeden facet, którego nie znałem.

\- No proszę, kogo my tu mamy! Boria! I Potter! Co tu robicie?

\- My? – zaśmiałeś się. – No wiecie, bawimy się.

Położyłeś swoją dłoń na dole moich pleców. Wiedziałem, że zauważyli. Sposób, w jaki się zachowywałeś, sparaliżował mnie. Widziałem w ich spojrzeniach że doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z natury łączących nas relacji. W trakcie drogi do hotelu, w którym się zatrzymałeś, nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. Zdawałeś się nie zauważać mojego zmienionego nastroju. Zaprowadziłeś mnie za rękę do swojego pokoju. Byłem zbyt zaabsorbowany krążącymi w mojej głowie myślami, żeby zareagować.

\- Nie możesz tak robić, Boris.

\- Jak?

\- Być taki bezpośredni przy tych wszystkich ludziach.

\- Przecież ich znam, oni znają mnie, pracują dla mnie. Dobrze wiedzą, kim dla mnie jesteś, Potter.

\- Mówiłeś im o nas?

Puknąłeś się w głowę palcem. Dobrze znany mi gest, _Potter, jesteś idiotą_.

\- Nie o _tych_ sprawach. Jezu, Theo, masz paranoję. Uwierz mi, nie obchodzi ich to. Widzieli w życiu zbyt wiele popieprzonych rzeczy, żeby przejmować się dwójką facetów, którzy… - dobierałeś słowa – są nie tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- My nie jesteśmy… - urwałem. Sam nie wiedziałem do końca, co chciałem ci powiedzieć.

\- Czym znowu nie jesteśmy, Potter? Jak tylko się widzimy, praktycznie rzucamy się na siebie. Więc czym my nie jesteśmy, oświeć mnie. Nie będę zachowywał się wobec ciebie oficjalnie, ani nie będę cię nagle traktował jak podrzędnego starego znajomego tylko dlatego, że pojawiają się w naszym towarzystwie inni ludzie. Szczególnie, jeśli są to ludzie, którym ufam.

Nie wiedziałem, co mam na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie jesteś moim brudnym sekretem. Nie jesteś wstydliwym romansem ani okazyjną przyjemnością, Theo. Nie rozumiesz? Boisz się brać, a nawet gdy bierzesz, to winisz się za to, że w ogóle tego chciałeś. Dlaczego? Czy to takie straszne, że jestem mężczyzną?

Mogłem powiedzieć ci tak wiele rzeczy. O tym, że bałem się tego, czego chciałem. O tym, że czułem się pusty, uprawiając seks z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi; że nie potrafiłem czuć ich tak jak czułem ciebie. O tym, jak bardzo mnie to dobijało – bo wiedziałem, że nie mogę mieć cię na stałe. O tym, że za każdym kolejnym razem, kiedy cię widziałem, miałem wrażenie, że to ostatni raz. Rujnowałem wszystko, to prawda. Ale nie ułatwiałeś mi tego. Znikałeś, krążyłeś gdzieś po świecie zajmując się Bóg wie czym, by potem pojawić się bez żadnego uprzedzenia. Nie mogłem pozbyć się uczucia, że za którymś razem już nie wrócisz. Twój sposób bycia, twoja „praca” i twoje ciągle chudnące ciało, podkrążone oczy i wiecznie świeże ślady po igłach na przedramionach – byłeś chodzącym zwiastunem złych wiadomości. Miałem wrażenie, że tego nie rozumiałeś – widziałeś tylko mój upór i niemoc pogodzenia się ze sobą.

\- Wyjaśnij mi, Theo.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz – wycedziłem przez zęby.

\- Więc proszę cię, żebyś mi wyjaśnił. W czym problem? W tym, że jesteś gejem i nie potrafisz tego przyznać?

\- Pierdol się, Boris.

Miałem ochotę cię uderzyć, potrząsnąć tobą, żebyś przestał mówić. Żebyś przestał wypowiadać słowa, których wcale nie chciałem usłyszeć. Moja defensywność jednak zdawała się jeszcze bardziej cię rozjuszać. W Vegas kłóciliśmy się często, ale nigdy w taki sposób.

\- Co? Nie mam racji? – teraz krzyczałeś. – Twoja królowa lodu, Kitsey, to prawdziwa miłość? Albo ta ruda, wytwór twoich wiecznych imaginacji. Może ona jest tą jedyną?

Mówiłeś to wszystko ze złością, której nigdy nie doświadczyłem z twojej strony. Było jednak coś jeszcze – to bolało najbardziej. Drwina pełna goryczy. Chciałem zniknąć. Chciałem, żebyś zniknął razem ze mną.

\- Mam to gdzieś, nie musisz się do niczego przyznawać. Ciągnij dalej swój związek z Kitsey, to też mnie, kurwa, nie obchodzi. Ale przynajmniej nie wciskaj mi kitu, Potter. Nie zachowuj się jak niezdecydowana nastolatka i nie udawaj, że nie chcesz tego, co się między nami dzieje, gdy już się spotykamy. Ostatnim razem mój fiut był w twoim tyłku i błagałeś, żebym pieprzył cię mocniej, a rano musiałeś uciec, gdy jeszcze spałem, jakby to miało sprawić, że zapomnimy o wszystkim. Strategie rodem z Vegas, udajemy, że nic się nie stało.

\- Zamknij się – wrzasnąłem. – Nie jesteś, kurwa, lepszy.

\- Przynajmniej staram się być szczery, Potter.

Musiałem zaśmiać się na te słowa.

\- Szczery? To powiedz mi, która część całej tej sytuacji jest szczera. Może twoja rzekoma rodzina? Może żona? A może dzieci, zupełnie, kurwa, do ciebie niepodobne? A może szczere było to, że zabrałeś mi obraz i nie raczyłeś o tym wspomnieć? Powiedz mi, Boris. Myślisz, że możesz pojawiać się co jakiś czas, zupełnie znikąd i oczekiwać ode mnie Bóg wie czego?

Wszystkie moje wyrzuty tak naprawdę nie były przyczyną mojej złości do ciebie. Byłem wściekły na okoliczności, na to, że nasze życia były zbyt popieprzone i nie byliśmy w stanie tego zmienić. Nie wiedziałem, czy to była w większym stopniu moja wina, bo nie potrafiłem pewnych rzeczy znieść. Czy może twoja, bo nie rozumiałeś, że byłeś pierdolonym huraganem? A może to była wina świata, który uczynił nas popieprzonymi.

\- To ja, Theo. – twój nagły spokój zaskoczył mnie. – Znasz mnie, taki jestem. Nie mam nic lepszego do zaoferowania.

\- Skoro oferujemy sobie tak mało – powiedziałem cicho – może powinniśmy odpuścić.

Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Gdybyś zapytał dlaczego zachowałem się tak, a nie inaczej, nie byłbym w stanie ci wyjaśnić. Zrobiłem więc to, co potrafiłem najlepiej – wyszedłem, zostawiłem cię, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.

VII

_You try to warn him, you tell him_

_you will want to get inside him, and ruin him,_

_but he doesn’t listen._

_You do this, you do. You take the things you love_

_and tear them apart._

Minęło pół roku zanim zobaczyłem cię po raz kolejny. W sklepie zjawiłeś się nagle i bez żadnego uprzedzenia, tak jak to miałeś w zwyczaju. Nie wiem, jakim cudem byłem w stanie obsłużyć parę, która zastanawiała się nad kupnem komody. Ty czekałeś cierpliwie, oglądając meble.

Gdy zostaliśmy sami, spojrzałeś na mnie niepewnie. Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym powiedzieć.

\- Potter… - położyłeś dłoń na sercu. – Nie możemy się tak na siebie obrażać, eto menya ogorchayet. Zapraszam cię na kolację, przyjadę po zamknięciu sklepu, tak?

Chciałem powiedzieć coś, co miałoby sens po półrocznej rozłące. Część mnie miała ochotę krzyczeć, bo zachowywałeś się, jakby wszystko było proste i oczywiste. Była jeszcze ta część mnie, która chciała cię objąć i powiedzieć, że dobrze znów cię widzieć.

Nie zrobiłem ani jednego, ani drugiego.

\- Jasne. Bądź o osiemnastej.

Wybrałeś drogą restaurację w okolicach Madison Avenue. Nie rozumiałem tego. Nasze spotkania kojarzyły mi się z barami ukrytymi w uliczkach, ewentualnie z hotelowymi schadzkami. Spojrzałem na ciebie. Miałeś na sobie elegancki garnitur. Do posiłku zamówiłeś białe wino. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała mi się abstrakcyjna.

\- Co jest, Potter? Gapisz się.

\- Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do _tego_. – wskazałem ręką na ciebie i na restaurację.

Zaśmiałeś się.

\- Myślałeś, że nie umiem się zachować przyzwoicie? Potter, łamiesz mi serce, mając o mnie tak złe zdanie.

Obserwowałem cię uważnie. Czy chciałeś porozmawiać o tym, co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy? Czy chciałeś to przemilczeć? Wydawałeś się spokojny, ale w twoich oczach dostrzegałem strzępki smutku za każdym razem, kiedy zerkałeś na mnie.

\- Theo… Nie możemy się tak wobec siebie zachowywać. Odnaleźliśmy się po latach, nie powinniśmy tego marnować. Prawdziwy cud, tak? Przeznaczenie.

Uniosłem lekko kącik ust. Typowa dla ciebie zdolność do wyrażania pewnych rzeczy w słowach pełnych dramatyzmu. Zblazowany Dostojewski wciągnięty w półświatek, książę Myszkin, któremu na siłę wciśnięto broń do ręki.

Widziałem, że chciałeś położyć swoją dłoń na mojej, ale się powstrzymałeś.

Kiwnąłem tylko głową. Kolację zjedliśmy w zgodnej ciszy. Ani ty, ani ja nie chcieliśmy tak naprawdę rozmawiać o pojawiających się między nami problemach. Radziłeś sobie ze słowami lepiej niż ja, ale w tym przypadku to niewiele zmieniało. Byliśmy w ślepej uliczce, wiedziałeś o tym.

Właśnie dlatego powiedziałem ci, że chcę wrócić z tobą do hotelu. Skoro znajdowaliśmy się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, chciałem brać, co było mi dane. Mogłem tonąć dalej. Wiedziałem, że rozumiesz.

Nie ćpaliśmy, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Byliśmy tylko lekko podpici. W drodze do hotelu wydawało się, że twój humor poprawił się nieco. Żartowałeś, opowiadałeś anegdoty, wtórował ci Jurij, zawsze chętny do rozmowy. Słuchałem z uśmiechem.

W pokoju nalałeś nam po kieliszku wódki. Usiadłeś w fotelu. Twoja wesołość ponownie ustąpiła spokojności, w której było coś niepokojącego. Przeczesałeś dłonią włosy. Delikatne światło lampy otulało część twojej twarzy. To, jak wyglądałeś, sprawiało, że coś skręcało mnie od środka, czułem ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Siedziałem nieopodal ciebie, na łóżku. Szukałem twojego spojrzenia, ale nie mogłem sprawić, by spoczęło na mnie. To było tak dla ciebie nietypowe. Miałem ściśnięte gardło.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – powiedziałem cicho. – Bardziej niż chciałbym przyznać.

Wreszcie spojrzałeś na mnie. Miałem wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Przytłumiony gwar nowojorskiej ulicy słyszalny nawet zza zamkniętych okien, moje szybko bijące serce, wszelkie oznaki życia, które nie dotyczyły nas – to wszystko wydawało mi się odległe o lata świetlne. Prawdziwe życie nie było realne. Prawdziwy był tylko ten pokój. I, mój Boże, ty byłeś prawdziwy. Największa ulga.

Zaśmiałem się cicho z powodu tej rewelacji.

\- Jesteś tutaj. To najważniejsze.

Podszedłeś do mnie, wtuliłem twarz w twoją koszulę. Przeczesywałeś moje włosy palcami. Położyłem dłonie na twoich biodrach, jakbym bał się, że uciekniesz, co było absurdalne. To nie ty byłeś tym, który uciekał.

\- Theo. – ująłeś mój podbródek. – Ty krov' moyego serdtsa. Cieszę się, że tu jestem.

Podniosłem się z łóżka by zrównać nasze spojrzenia. Pocałowałeś mnie. Było inaczej. Dotykaliśmy się inaczej. Nie było zwykle obecnego pośpiechu, porywczości. Nie walczyliśmy.

Moja głowa spoczywała na twojej piersi, a ty bawiłeś się moimi włosami. Nie mogliśmy zasnąć.

Przyznałeś, że mógłbyś zrobić dla mnie wszystko. Że wystarczyłoby jedno kiwnięcie palcem, a byłbyś w stanie zignorować swoje obowiązki i znaleźć się przy moim boku.

Jakaś część mnie nie mogła tego znieść.

 _Ya lyublyu tebya_ , powiedziałeś. Nie potrafiłem spojrzeć ci w oczy. _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_ , wydusiłem z siebie. W tamtym momencie wydawało mi się, że wszystkie lekcje rosyjskiego potrzebne mi były tylko po to, by wypowiedzieć to jedno cholerne zdanie.

Objąłeś mnie jeszcze mocniej. Napawałem się twoją bliskością w sposób nerwowy i ostateczny, jakby ktoś miał zaraz nas przyłapać i ukarać za sprośne myśli i uczucia; jakby zaraz miało to być mi odebrane. W istocie, tak miało się stać. Wydawaliśmy się spokojniejsi, ale okoliczności wciąż pozostawały te same. Ty rano miałeś opuścić Nowy Jork, ja wracałem do spotkań z ludźmi, którymi gardziłem i do dalszego zawodzenia Hobiego. Ty nad ranem podgrzewałeś heroinę, mówiąc do mnie szeptem _daj spokój, Potter, to tylko mała dawka, dawno nie brałem_ ; ja wciąż miałem opakowanie oksykodonu w kieszeni marynarki. Mogłeś nie wrócić, ja ciągle miałem czekać.

 _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_. Wiedziałem, że i tak nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.


End file.
